The A team
by PhooFrets
Summary: el mundo nocturno puede corromper hasta al ser más puro y noble... si no, pregúntenle a Mimi.


**Disclaimer:** Digimon y sus personajes no me pertenecen, de ser así Sora se hubiera quedado con Taichi como siempre debio ser ¬¬

* * *

**The A team**

_White lips, pale face_

_Breathing in snowflakes_

_Burn lungs, sour taste_.

Mimi Tachikawa despertó a eso de las 6 de la mañana en una banca del parque de Odaiba, con el rímel corrido y la frente sudorosa. Tenía frio, el invierno se ceñía sobre la ciudad y ella solamente usaba una remera descotada y una balda negra. Medias negras y botas altas complementaban el conjunto.

De lo que había hecho la noche anterior no recordaba mucho, solo unas cuantas luces brillantes, risas estruendosas, gente bailando con ella, gente tocándola, más risas y perder la noción de la realidad por completo. Luego despertó en la banca del parque, y ahora camina descalza a casa.

_Light's gone, day's end_  
_Struggling to pay rent_  
_Long nights, strange men_

Matt llevaba más de tres horas sentado en el pasillo esperando a que ella llegara. Comenzaba a hartarse de toda esta situación. Siempre era igual, él le gritaba y le decía que reaccionara, ella lloraba y decía que sabía que todo esto "_estaba podrido" _le prometía que lo dejaría, pero a la noche siguiente ella desaparecería de nuevo y él saldría a buscarla en la noche nuevamente, y la encontraría tirada en algún callejón oscuro, o entre los brazos de alguien. O simplemente no la encontraría.

Unos pasos por el pasillo le hicieron levantar la vista, y la vio caminar hacia él con la mirada perdida y los labios morados. Le dolía todo está enferma situación, le dolía no poder hacer nada realmente.

-¿Matt? ¿Qué haces aquí?- Mimi coloca sus manos en la perilla de la puerta, busca sus llaves y no logra abrirla así que el rubio muchacho hace el trabajo.

-Vengo a ver como estabas- la puerta se abre con un chirrido, el aire húmedo y frio del interior le golpea la cara.

Mimi se deja caer en el sillón, el muchacho se recuesta junto a ella sintiendo como lentamente unos fríos brazos le rodean, siente el rostro de ella hundirse en su cuello y su helado aliento hace que se estremezca.

-no sigas con esto, por favor…- Matt siente como si el nudo en su garganta quisiera hacerlo romper en llanto. Ella simplemente le besa y quita todas las palabras que se amontonaron en sus labios y ya amenazaban por salir.

Una mano en su cintura, la otra sube por la falda. La remera negra del chico vuela lejos vaya a saber dónde. Labios rozar la pálida y fría piel de ella, besos angustiosos, unos dedos jugando con su rubio cabello, ropa desaparece. Él la necesitaba, necesitaba saber que ella estaría bien.

_And they say: She's in the Class A Team_  
_Stuck in her daydream_  
_Been this way since 18_  
_But lately her face seems slowly sinking_  
_Wasting crumbling like pastries_  
_And they scream: The worst things in life come free to us_  
_Because we're just under the upper hand_  
_And go mad for a couple of grams_  
_And she don't want to go outside tonight_  
_And in a pipe she flies to the Motherland_  
_Or sells love to another man_

En una fría esquina la castaña cuenta el poco dinero que tiene en una mano, a lo lejos las luces de un auto la llevan a guardar todo lo que tiene en su bolso de mano. Se sube un poco la falda dejando ver sus largas piernas más claramente. El auto se detiene y baja la ventanilla.

-¿A cuánto la hora preciosa?

-50 dólares y donde quieras

La puerta se abre y Mimi sube cerrándola tras de ella. La mano del extraño se posa en su muslo subiendo por su falda, ella se estremece en silencio y oculta sus nervios tras una sonrisa coqueta que incluye que se muerda su labio inferior levemente

_Ripped gloves, raincoat_  
_Tried to swim and stay afloat_  
_Dry house, wet clothes_

La ropa mojada se le pega al cuerpo, el agua fría cae sobre ella y sus delgados brazos se aferran a sus costados tratando de mantener el calor en su cuerpo. A los pocos minutos llega nuevamente a su casa, Matt ya no está esperándola, ni la ha ido a buscar esta noche. Ignora el sentimiento vacío en su pecho, y camina silenciosamente por la oscuridad de su departamento dejando la ropa húmeda caer al pasar. Ya en su cuarto saca una bolsita con unas pastillas ocultas en su brazier. Sonríe y rápidamente abre el cajón buscando aquel objeto que puede llevarla a la deriva.

_And we don't want to go outside tonight_  
_And in a pipe we fly to the Motherland_  
_Or sell love to another man_  
_It's too cold outside for angels to fly_  
_For angels to fly, to fly, fly_  
_For angels to fly, to fly, to fly_  
_For angels to die_

-¿Mimi? – la puerta se abrió apenas coloco su mano en la perilla. Eso no era bueno, ella jamás dejaba la puerta abierta

Paso tras paso fue viendo la ropa tirada y el bolso en el sofá. Las luces apagadas indicaban la nula actividad de la muchacha en la casa, quizás estaba durmiendo en su cuarto. Y así fue como la encontró cuando entro en la habitación. En ropa interior sobre el edredón rosa que le recordaba a la niña mimada que fue, esa misma que tuvo el cabello rosa, esa misma que quería recuperar.

Verla dormir le conmovió y camino hasta ella tratando de meter el menor ruido posible, rozo su mejilla y quito rápidamente su mano de su rostro. Demasiado fría.

-¿Mimi? ¡MIMI!

La jeringa en el suelo, el olor inconfundible de las drogas que ella solía frecuentar, labios morados y marcas de lágrimas negras trazaban la pálida piel de su rostro.

Para cuando Sora llego, Matt la abrazaba incapaz de creer lo que sus ojos veían. Mimi se había ido, él había sido incapaz de salvarla.

* * *

**Heeeeeeeeeeeeeeeeeey he estado desaparecida porque la Universidad realmente me consumió casi por completo y recién acabo de salir de vacaciones,. Les debo el final de la historia "Encanto" me odio por ello porque tan solo me falto Verano. En fin... estaba escuchando a Ed Sheeran hace unos días, y leyendo Fans Fics de Matt y Mimi, sé que Mimi en un contexto así puede ser un poco chocante, pero me pareció interesante escribir algo así. Si les guste, no olviden dejar un review, se los agredecere :D**


End file.
